


A Pirate's Life for Me

by SazzyAuzzy



Series: A Pirate's Life for Me [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Dark Magic, Established Relationship, F/M, Lemon, Light Magic, Magic, Princess Emma, Sex, Smut, alternative universe, flash backs, pirate, the dark one - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SazzyAuzzy/pseuds/SazzyAuzzy
Summary: Emma was lied to by those she trusted most. Unable to stay in the castle and pretend to be the perfect princess, she runs, desperate for a freedom that she doesn't know if she will ever find. Four years later, Emma is living a life she never thought possible when she receives a letter from her mother.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Series: A Pirate's Life for Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148150
Comments: 15
Kudos: 82





	A Pirate's Life for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I am a little late to the Once Upon a Time fandom. I recently binged the seasons off Disney Plus and became completed (maybe a little too much) obsessed with Emma and Hook. Captain Swan I think may have become my new favourite OTP! Anyway...this story has been floating around in my head for a few days and I thought I would write it out.
> 
> I don't plan on this being a full novel-length story, it may just be this one chapter. It is more to do with an alternative Emma coming to terms with her past. There may be a part 2, I don't know, we shall see...but for now, this is it.
> 
> So enjoy!

Emma wasn’t certain what roused her from her dreamless sleep. There were just certain nights when she would wake and be unable to fall back into the void no matter how tired she was. Like most nights, when she woke up, her body was tucked gently against her husbands. One arm was slung over her waist, his hand resting gently against the skin of her bare stomach. She could feel his breath on her neck, and the soft snore falling from his mouth told her that he wouldn’t wake if she moved.

The cabin that she shared with her husband was covered in darkness, the only light that filtered in through the windows was the glowing beams of moonlight. It provided enough so that as she slid from her husbands grasp and her feet touched the wooden floor of their ship, she could kneel down and grab her trousers and one of their shirts.

Moving through the cabin, she avoided making any noise by avoiding squeaky floorboards and her husband’s boot that had somehow landed near the door. In their rush to shed each other of the clothes earlier that night, she remembered him kicking the boots off but not how they had ended up so far across the room, and without breaking something too.

The deck was quiet as she climbed up. They had docked at a port in the far West the day before, and they had sent their crew off to enjoy a much-needed break. Most of them would have used their earnings to find beds at inns or spent it on a wench or two. But with them all gone, it gave Emma peace as she stepped up onto the quarter deck and looked out over the bay.

The wind was gentle, causing only very small waves in the water, barely enough to move the ship at all. The sky was clear of clouds allowed the stars to sparkle brightly in the black sky, and the almost full moon sat at the centre. It was beautiful and something she hadn’t genuinely appreciated in her younger years.

It had been four years since she had first stepped foot on the Jolly Roger. And in those four years, Emma still found herself surprised by how her life had turned out. Never, in the twenty years before that first day, would anyone have been able to convince her that she would spend most of her days on a pirate ship, fighting alongside the man she loved as they plundered riches and freed slaves.

***

Her life had been set for her from the day she had been born; Princess Emma, daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. She was their firstborn and the heir to the throne. There wasn’t a day in her life that she found herself wanting, everything was provided for her and anything she wanted she got. It was the privilege of royalty. And for a time, it had been great, Emma felt loved and happy growing up with her parents and younger brother, Oliver. And the idea of being Queen one day had been exciting until things changed. Lies were revealed, and the way Emma saw her life had been changed forever.

Leaving had seemed like the only solution, but a Princess doesn’t get to just leave, not without a struggle. Emma had spent enough time dressing up as a commoner that she knew how to blend in. She replaced her dresses with trousers and shirts, heels with boots, and her long blonde hair was cut to her shoulders. Taking a horse from the stables, Emma rode as fast and as hard as she could putting as much distance between the castle, she once called home and herself.

It was days later as she sat in a tavern in one of the outer lying villages of her parent's kingdom that she saw the posters. A reward was being offered for any information that led to the whereabouts or return of the missing princess, and it was a handsome reward at that. It had infuriated Emma, at the time, that her parents wouldn’t just let her be.

With the reward, and most likely every Bounty Hunter in the kingdom looking for her, it was time for her to leave. Emma took her horse and headed East and leaving her parents kingdom for the first time on her own.

It had been foolish to assume that she could outrun the reward forever. It had been almost two months since she had escaped from her parents and she ended up trapped against a wall in a dirty alley, a large knife pressed to her throat. If it hadn’t been for the greedy man who had seen a poster of her with the reward and somehow worked out that she was the one on the poster, she never would have meet Hook.

The man had grabbed her arm as she walked past, yanking her into the alleyway and throwing her against the wall. Emma’s back hit the bricks with a heavy thump, and she wasn’t able to stop the groan that fell from her mouth.

The man had quickly placed the cool steel to her throat and laughed before he pulled down her hood. He said, “Cutting your hair and wearing men’s clothes doesn’t stop you from looking like a princess, Princess.”

Emma glared at him. Men like him were one of the reasons she had left home, they were selfish pigs who cared for no one other than themselves. “Do you really think putting a knife to my throat is a good way for you to get the reward?” she asked.

The man shrugged. “I think the King and Queen will be too thrilled at your return to listen to you.”

Emma wanted to argue, but he was right. Her mother and father would think nothing of her words, she would be forced back to her room—as a punishment—before having to pretend to go back to being a happy family. But Emma had no desire to go back there, and this festering grub wasn’t going to make her.

“Holding a blade to this lass’s throat isn’t going to get you very far, mate.”

His accent was intriguing. That was Emma’s first thought. It wasn’t often that she got to hear someone with an accent like his. The second was about the hook that was in the place of his left hand. Emma had seen many people who had lost limbs, some as punishment for crimes, other in battles; but never had she seen a hook as a replacement limb.

“This not nothing to do with you, pirate,” spat the grubby man.

The man with the accent stepped closer, the light showed his face and the brightest blue eyes that Emma had ever seen. A pair of ocean blues that she could have easily gotten lost in. Dark scruff covered his chin and cheeks, and a mop of messy dark hair sat on his head. He was dressed in a long black leather coat, the collar of which was propped up. The black shirt he was wearing beneath was buttoned up only so far, allowing his dark chest hair to stand out.

“Maybe not, but I don’t think any woman should be treated the way you are treating this lass.” He looked over at Emma and gave her a smirk. “Would you like some assistance?”

Emma rolled her eyes. Every man always thought that every woman needed help. “I’m good, thanks.”

Blue eyes smirk faltered slightly at her refusal.

But the grubby man snorted a laugh. “Yeah, we are all good here, so fuck off. She’s mine.”

By that point, she was over it. There was no way that this grubby man was going to make her return home, he was not going to hand her in for some prize money and trap her in the last place she wanted to be.

The man’s knife wasn’t being held as tightly to her throat, but it was still too close for her to lean forward and headbutt the man. She so wanted to break that stupid face. Instead, she brought up her leg and connected her knee right into the man’s crotch. The grubby men let out a painful moan, and he stumbled back two steps. Emma didn’t hesitate to grab the arm that was holding the knife and twist it so far around that she heard the bones pop out of their socket. The man cried this time, two tears peaked out from his eyes, and as he dropped the knife, Emma caught it and pointed it right at him. The tip was touching his cheek, just beneath his eye.

The grubby man looked at her with wide eyes, shocked at what had just happened. He cradled his dislocated hand in his other one and stumbled away from her.

“Try to do that again,” said Emma, “and I will remove your eyeball, got it?”

The man whimpered, nodded, and ran away. Leaving Emma alone with the blue-eyed pirate whose mouth was sitting slightly open with shock, but the only thing reflected on his face was awe.

Emma discarded the knife onto the ground and said, “Told you I was all good.”

He smiled and nodded. “I see that now.”

“Thanks for the offer though,” she said.

“I have to say lass, not many women could have done that so well.”

“Not many women had an upbringing like mine.” And it was true. From the time she could walk, her parents had her learning how to protect herself. She went through years of sword training, learning to use several different blades. Her mother had been the one to teach her to hunt and ride. It was all a part of her education.

“Names Killian Jones,” said the pirate, he held out his hand, “but most people refer to me as Captain Hook.”

Emma glanced at his hand and hesitated. She was technically on the run, same as any pirate, but while this—extremely handsome—man had just offered to help her when many other people wouldn’t have even bothered to try, the stories she had heard about pirates weren’t exactly comforting—cruel, greedy, heartless men who refused to live under the laws of kings. However, Emma was learning that there were many things that she had been told that weren’t true.

She shook his hand and said, “Emma Swan.”

He smiled widely. “Well, Swan. Since you were not a damsel in need of saving, how about you let me buy you a drink instead?”

Drinking with a pirate sounded like a terribly dangerous thing to do, so of course, Emma nodded. “Sounds good to me. But are you sure there aren’t any other damsels that need you, Hook?”

He shrugged. “I already checked, and it seems this town is fresh out.”

Captain Hook turned out to be the sort of man that could make you feel comfortable if he so wanted. He ordered drinks for both he and Emma and they sat together at a table, not too far away from a rowdy group of men who had cheered when they had entered. Hook had explained that the group were men from his crew, each of whom he had utter faith in.

Emma hadn’t been sure what to expect as she took her first sip of the foul-tasting alcohol that was placed in front of her. She hadn’t been ready to expose her soul to a man that she had just met, but he just seemed easy to talk to.

“So, what brings you to this part of the world?” asked Hook.

“Travelling,” she said. She took another sip of the liquid and cringed.

Hook pressed, “Anywhere in particular?”

Emma shook her head and leant her arms against the table between them. “Not really,” she said, “Just wanting to put a good distance between me and home.”

Hook quirked an eyebrow and leant closer to her. “Now, that sounds like an interesting tale. Tell me, what happened that sent you fleeing from your family? Arranged marriage?”

Emma shrugged and ran her finger around the edge of the cup. “It isn’t really all that interesting.”

“I highly doubt that,” said Hook.

Emma tilted her head and asked, “What makes you think that I have an interesting tale to tell? Maybe I just grew bored with my life.”

Hook smiled and took a large gulp of his ale. He let out a sigh of enjoyment, then said, “A woman like you doesn’t fight to get away from a man with that much determination unless she is running away from something.”

“A woman fights like that when her life is on the line.”

“Did someone threaten you? Is that why you ran?”

“No,” she said. Emma just looked at him. He seemed way too interested in why she had left home. “Now I have a question. Why would a pirate captain like yourself be so interested in saving a random woman? I’m sure you could have found much easier company.”

Hook leant away from the table and said, “I wouldn’t call you some random woman.” He took another large gulp and placed the cup at the end of the table.

“Really?”

He shook his head. “No.”

“What would you call me then?” asked Emma.

Hook smirked. “A rare beauty.”

Emma rolled her eyes. Her whole life she had heard people comment on her looks. It seemed to be the only assets that they were really concerned about. Who cares if she is intelligent, great with a sword, or loves reading as long as she as a nice smile and good figure.

“Whose eyes show more than she knows,” said Hook.

Emma frowned. She hadn’t expected that. Leaning in closer, she asked, “And what is it that my eyes tell you, Captain?”

Hook’s face softened. There was no humour, no teasing in his tone. In fact, he sounded almost sad as he said, “That you’re in pain. That whatever you are running from has left a scar so deep that you probably don’t think it would ever heal.”

Emma looked down at her drink and picked up the cup. “Sounds like you understand that kind of pain.” She drowned the rest of her drink, cringing as it burned her throat.

Hook nodded slowly and said, “That I do, Swan. That I do.”

They had separated shortly after that. Emma left the tavern and returned to the inn that she had stabled her horse for the night. She hadn’t expected that she would cross paths with Captain Hook again, let alone end up marrying him.

***

Leaning against the railing, Emma wondered for a moment what would have happened if Killian had never stepped into that alley. He could have kept walking and they would have both continued with their lives and not known about each other.

Her heart throbbed at the idea of never knowing him. There had been so many moments, so many days that she could remember so clearly that she would never want to exchange for anything.

A pair of boots hitting the deck, made Emma turn around. She wasn’t armed and had left her sword back in the cabin. It seemed foolish for a moment that she hadn’t thought about the possibility of someone trying to attack them, after all, the bounty on both her and Killian’s head was more than the reward for her return had ever been.

Her moment of concern faded as she saw Killian walking towards her. He offered her a warm smile and asked, “What are you doing up here?”

Emma returned his smile and walked over to him. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her into his warmth. She said, “I couldn’t sleep.”

“Nightmare?” he asked.

Emma’s smile widened at the sound of his concern. Ever the caring man. She said, “No, just restless.”

She wasn’t sure if she was restless if that was the reason for sleep escaping her, but it soothed Killian’s concern.

“I would have thought that I wore you out enough to sleep at least until the afternoon,” he said. She felt his lips touch her forehead, and his hand rub-down her side to caress to top of her but.

She smiled up at him and reached her hand to cup the back of his neck. Her fingers played with the hairs that sat there and said, “I guess you didn’t try hard enough, Captain.”

He smirked and asked, “Is that a challenge, Mrs Jones?”

Emma smiled widened further as she felt his hook join his hand, caressing her body. “Absolutely.”

She tugged his head down, using her hands and kissed him. Like every kiss they had shared for the past four years, her body lit up at the touch. His soft lips were demanding against her own. Their tongues fighting to take control, neither of them ever fully giving up as his hand and hook directed her backwards until her ass hit the railing.

Grasping at his shirt, she pushed the top-up, her hands running over the warm flesh of his stomach, moving it up until he lifted his arm for her to pull it up and off his head. His smiled at her as he dropped to his knees before her and hooked his hook into the tops of her pants, he pulled the material down her legs before wrapping his hand around one leg.

“Hold all,” he said.

He pulled her leg over his shoulder, so her centre was bare to him. The cool breeze against her naked skin was enough to make her shiver, but as his warm breath coated her skin, her whole body seemed to crackle with fire. His fingers dug into the flesh of her thigh as his tongue touched her folds.

Emma moaned; one hand was holding onto the railing while the other dug into Killian’s hair. She tugged at his roots and shifted her hips as his tongue ran along her, slipping inside just enough to get a taste before repeating the motion. A familiar tightness appeared inside her, it only grew as Killian lapped at her. He licked up to her clit before sucking on it, pulling out another cry from her.

“Killian,” she moaned.

He moved his hook towards her centre, and with the curved top, gently pushed it against her now dripping hole. The cold metal sent a spike of pleasure through her, her legs shaking as the tightness grew.

“Fuck,” she cried. The tightness inside her snapped, and a crashing wave of pleasure rolled through her.

Trembling, she grasped at Killian’s arms and pulled him to stand. She kissed him desperately, tasting the juices of her release on his tongue and lips. He moaned against her and asked, “Have I worn you out yet?”

Emma smiled against his mouth and shook her head. She hooked her fingers into the top of his trousers. He hadn’t bothered to tie them properly before he had come to find her. She barely had to pull at the strings before the fabric was loose enough for her to slip her hand in and find his rock-hard cock.

Killian gasped as her hand wrapped around him and pulled him free. She tugged on his length before rolling her finger over the tip. Another moan and she used her free arm to wrap around his shoulders.

“Fuck me,” she whispered.

“With pleasure.”

Grasping her thighs, one with his hand and the other with his hook, he hoisted her up onto the railing and used his hand to hold her. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, and she guided his cock to her folds.

Killian shifted his hips, rubbing his tip against her dripping core and smiled down at her. Emma returned it and tugged him down for another kiss as he pushed inside. They both moaned at the sensation. Her walls clenched around his length, squeezing him. He stretched her inside, filling her.

They had been like this plenty of times before, moving together, thrusting in sync as they both push to find their release. His hands grasping her thighs. Her nails digging into his shoulders. Their mouths moving together, tasting, and gasping as their movements continued. They knew each other so well; where to touch and kiss and bite, how to shift their hips just right to find that perfect spot.

“So tight,” he gasped against her skin.

Emma groaned as he barrelled into her again. She was close, so close.

“Fuck, Killian.”

“Almost—there.”

The tightness inside her snapped, and waves rolled over her. Emma cried out, unable to stop herself at the feeling as he filled her once more.

Killian buried her face into her throat, her walls squeezing him so tightly it pushed him over. His thrusts faltered, and his foot stumbled, but he held her close as he filled her.

They were silent for a moment; their heavy breathing and their beating hearts were they only things that could be heard. Killian nuzzled her chest, and she smiled, running her hands down the back of his head.

“I love you,” he mumbled against her skin.

“I love you too.”

Killian pressed a kiss to her chest before he pulled away, gently pulling out of her, and helping her slide off the railing to stand on her shaky legs. Emma reached forward to tuck Killian back into his pants, before squatting to grab her own that was on the floor beside her.

“I think I might be able to sleep now,” she said, standing back up and hugging him.

Killian pressed another kiss to her head and smiled. “If not, give me five minutes, and I’ll try again.”

Emma chuckled and looked up at him. “Who would have known that Captain Hook was so generous.”

He smirked. “Only to you, Mrs Jones.”

***

Sleep didn’t come easy. Emma tried to relax into her husband's comforting embrace, but her mind wouldn’t quieten. Instead, she watched as Killian slept. His features relaxing in a way that they never truly did when he was alert. She watched the rise and fall of his chest and slowly traced his fingers along his chest. When the first rays of morning began to peak into their cabin, Emma sat up. She had never seen the point of lazing around when she was awake; that was, of course, until she met Killian, and he showed her how lazy mornings were really supposed to be. Long kisses, gentle touches, slow movements. Those moments had left her buzzing all day.

Emma slid from their bed and over to the cupboard that held her clothes. She pulled out a fresh pair of dark grey trousers, a white shirt, and a dark navy-blue vest. She dressed and then pulled on her favourite pair of black boots before braiding her hair. In all her years aboard their ship, the most annoying thing she had dealt with was her long hair. It would constantly get in her way, so she kept it tied up. There were moments when she had considered cutting it again, but Killian seemed fond of her long hair.

A soft moan from their bed caught Emma’s attention, and she smiled as she watched Killian’s arm reach out for her. He slid it across the sheets, and when he didn’t find her, he cracked open an eye. He rolled onto his back and sat up as he spotted her.

“Still couldn’t sleep?” he asked.

Emma shrugged and crossed the room to stand next to their bed. “Who needs sleep.” She knelt one knee on the edge of the bed and lifted herself up and sat on Killian’s lap. She ran her fingers through his hair. “Besides, we have plenty to do today.”

Killian pouted his lips. “I thought I would be able to convince you to spend most of the morning in bed, lass.”

Emma smirked and pressed her lips to his. “As wonderful as that sounds, I’m already dressed.”

Killian’s face lit up with a cheeky grin, and his hand and stump slid up Emma’s thighs and cupped her ass. “I can change that.” He kissed the corner of her mouth. “All I have to do is undo this.” He leaned his head forward and ran his lips across her throat before moving down to her chest.

Feet hitting the deck above them made them pause. Both glanced up and waited. The possibility that someone would be stupid enough to board their ship was low, but not unlikely. The feet moved closer to their door and was followed by a rushed knock. The door flew open, and William Smee stumbled in breathing heavily.

“Captain I…” Smee stopped and froze as he noticed their position.

Emma bit back her chuckle as she felt Killian tense beneath her and a groan of annoyance rumble through him.

“Mr Smee give me one good reason I shouldn’t push your off my ship?” snapped Killian.

Emma moved her fingers along his neck, silently telling him to relax.

“I-I’m sorry Captain, but I-I was g-given this, and it couldn’t wait.” Smee held out a sealed letter. His hand slightly shaking.

Emma frowned as she saw the wax seal and climbed off Killian’s lap to take it. “Who gave you this?” she asked.

Smee swallowed and said, “A man dressed as a knight, armour, even had a big crest on his chest. Same as the one on the letter.”

The seal on the letter was one she knew well, after all, it was her Mother’s seal. She had seen the image of the raven so many times growing up, and she had once asked her mother if one day would she have a seal of her own. But those were different times.

“Emma, what’s the matter?” asked Killian. He had left their bed and was now standing behind her. His hand came to rest on the centre of her back.

“It’s my mother’s seal,” she said.

Killian frowned and turned back to Smee. “Did the man say if this letter was for Emma or me?”

Smee said, “He told me to give it to my captain.”

Emma clenched the letter in her grasp. Anything could be inside, and that scared her. She hadn’t seen or spoken with her parents in years. No letters, nothing. But now, after all this time she was holding something written by her mother.

“Thank you, Mr Smee,” said Killian. “Leave us.”

Smee nodded and quickly fled the room, closing the door behind him.

“Emma, are you okay?” Killian asked.

She shook her head. “I’m not entirely sure,” she said.

Moving across the room, Emma sat down on one of the chairs that were used at their small dining table. She placed the letter on the table before her and stared at it. What could her mother have to say after four years? There was plenty that Emma would like to say, or yell if you wanted to be accurate. So many things had been left unsaid, so many things had pushed them apart; but now that she had a letter that might contain something, she didn’t know what to do.

“It’s been four years,” said Emma, her eyes never leaving the letter. “What could she possibly have to say?”

Killian grabbed the back of the other chair and pulled it closer, he sat down and said, “I’m unsure, lass. What I do know is that you need to read that letter.”

Emma looked over, and she felt tears swell in her eyes. “I don’t know if I can.”

Killian reached over and took her hand, laced their fingers together and pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. “There’s no rush,” he said. “Take all the time you need.” He stood and pressed another kiss to her forehead before moving away to get dressed.

She spent more time thinking of things she could do with the letter to avoid reading it. Her ideas consisted of throwing it out the window and into the water, burning it, locking it away in a draw and then throwing away the key. But even as she thought about all these things, she couldn’t bring herself to do it. The fear was overwhelming, it was something she hadn’t felt in a long time.

But with fear came something else. Her emotions had always been something, she struggled to control, but when her emotions became heightened or if she became scared, something else happened; an ability that she had tried to keep hidden, something that had been a scary thing to accept.

***

It had been seven months since she had fled her home. Emma had travelled from village to village, kingdom to kingdom, hunting for food to survive, sleeping in a tent. It wasn’t ever a life that she had envisioned for herself, she had thought that by now there would have been a safe place for her to call home. But the hunt for seemed to grow stronger and stronger every day. The reward for her capture had increased three-fold and fighting off Bounty Hunters had become just another daily chore.

Not all days were bad, though. After meeting Captain Hook, it seemed that their paths would continue to cross. Every time Emma found herself in a village that met with the ocean, Hook and his crew seemed to be there. According to Hook, he was looking for someone, someone who seemed to be an expert at alluding him. After their third meeting, Emma had stopped questioning it; instead, she enjoyed their small flirtations and for a few short moments, pretend that she wasn’t running for her life.

Their last meeting had ended badly, or so Emma had thought. She honestly thought that she would never see him again, but once again, she was wrong.

Emma woke as a chilly wind blew against her bare skin. She blinked as the harsh morning light blinded her and reached for the thick blanket, she had bought a few weeks earlier. If it hadn’t been for that blanket, she was convinced a finger or two would have fallen off by now. The wet seasons had arrived for her, and she found that most days and steady pour of water fell from the sky, making it difficult to travel but also track.

The temptation to slip back into sleep weighed heavily for a moment before Emma forced herself to sit up. Her stomach grumbled at her, and keeping the blanket wrapped around her, she reached for her bag. Inside she always made sure to have plenty of dried meat. She pulled out a strip and munched on it as she looked out of her tent to the damp forest around her.

The past two days had been non-stop rain. Tracking had been pointless, so she had spent her time staying dry. She was far enough away from any main road or town to have to be that concerned about any Bounty Hunters, so staying in one spot for a few days wouldn’t hurt.

Once she had finished the dried meat, Emma pulled on her boots and folded up her stuff. She packed in neatly into her bag and set the bag in the driest and darkest part of her makeshift tent. If she needed too, she would be able to grab the bag which had her essentials and run. Emma tried to move on before those types of things happened, but she had learned her lesson, knowing that sometimes losing a tent was better than her freedom.

However, there were a few things she needed to get. Her boots were wearing thin in the sole and Emma was certain that she’d saved enough to get a new pair. Her next stop would be the closest village, and if she couldn’t find a place to buy new boots than hopefully, she could get her soles replaced. But before she headed into town, she wanted to catch some rabbits that she could sell to a butcher for a few pieces of extra coin.

Grabbing her bow and quiver, Emma left her camp and moved into the wood. It was a quiet morning, but the rain had been stagnant long enough that fresh tracks had been laid by animals that had passed through. Emma quickly found a rabbit track and carefully followed it, avoiding twigs and leaves, it was moments like this that she found herself thinking of her mother and how she had taught her exactly how to move. It wasn’t long before she found herself hiding behind a fallen tree with her arrow ready and drawn. The small brown rabbit was happily munching on some leaves, and just as Emma released her arrow, she heard a crash.

The rabbit startled and leap away from the arrow before dashing into the brush. Emma frowned at her arrow that was now sticking out of the ground before turning towards where the crash had come from.

“Are you kidding me!” A man’s voice echoed through the trees.

Emma knew there were a few roads that led through the forest, but it was rare they were used. The ground was overgrown and full of holes, so travellers normally went around. Curious, as to who had chosen to take the road, Emma grabbed her arrow and followed the sounds of frustration.

She reached the road and leant against a tree to keep from being seen. Before her, was a man standing next to his horse and cart. The cart had a broken wheel, and it looked like they had hit one of the large holes. The man, who was heavily armed, kicked at the broken carriage and let out another yell of annoyance.

He ripped open the back of his cart and reached in. The man pulled out a chain and said, “If you try and escape, I’ll find you, remove your head and just hand that in. I’m sure the King won’t mind if you're dead.” He pulled his prisoner out, and Emma had to bite back a gasp.

Captain Hook stumbled from the cart. He was missing his coat and his hook. His left eye was badly bruised, and she could see the cut across his brow. He didn’t look good. The man who had chained him walked Hook over to a tree and tied the chain to the roots.

Emma knew, no matter how awkward their last encounter had been, she couldn’t leave him. The man was clearly a Bounty Hunter and had every intention of handing Hook into a king for a nice reward. Carefully, Emma moved closer towards Hook and watched as the Bounty Hunter set about fixing the broken wheel on his cart. Looking around, she found a thick branch and picked it up before moving closer. The Bounty Hunter was so focused on his task and he clearly, like Emma, hadn’t expected anyone to be nearby, didn’t even notice as Emma walked up behind him and clobbered him over the head. The branch broke on impact, and the Bounty Hunter stumbled forward and whacked his head on the broken wheel before falling unconscious.

“It’s been a while, Swan,” said Hook.

Emma walked over and knelt beside him. “That it has,” she said. It took her only a second to pick the lock of his chains and help him to his feet.

“Thank you,” he said.

Emma nodded her head. “You are welcome.” She glanced at the man she had knocked out. “What happened that led to this?”

Hook sighed and walked over to him. He rolled the man over and started going through his pockets. He pulled out his hook and connected it back to his brace, then said, “I was given bad information. I thought I was one step closer to finding my man but instead, what I found was this asshole with a loaded pistol right at my head.”

Emma looked over the bruises on his face and noticed one on his throat. “Seems like you gave him a hell of a fight.”

Hook frowned. “No, he did this to me after he clapped me in irons.”

She found herself stepping closer to him and reaching her hand up to caress his cheek. She didn’t like seeing the wounds on his face, not his rugged mug that always made her smile. “I’m sorry,” she said.

Hook’s frown faded, and he offered her a small smile. “It isn’t your fault, love.”

Emma took Hook back to her small camp. He collected his things from the Bounty Hunter and then followed her through the trees, careful not to leave a trail. Well, as careful as she could be since Hook made more noise than a child as he followed her through the dense foliage.

The rain picked up as they made it back. Hook followed her into her small shelter, and the two of them squashed in, facing once another. Emma, silently, place a bowl in the rain and allowed it to fill. She grabbed a cloth from her bag and looked up a Hook.

“Don’t suppose you have any rum?” she asked.

Hook nodded and pulled a flask out of his coat’s pocket. “Of course, love.”

She took it, popped it open and pour a small amount onto the cloth. “This might sting,” she said.

With a light touch, she cleaned the cut along his brow. Hook cringed as the fabric touched his wound, but once she had wiped away the dried blood, it looked much better.

“I didn’t think I would see you again, lass,” said Hook.

Emma didn’t know what to say. The last time they had met, he had seen something she had hoped to keep hidden from everyone.

“It doesn’t scare me if that is what you're concerned about,” he said.

Emma sighed and looked down at her hands.

“I know magic scares a lot of people,” he continued, “but I know the difference between good and evil.”

“What makes you think I’m good?” she asked. Emma couldn’t stop herself from looking up to meet his eyes.

Hook smiled and used his hand to take hers. He said, “Because in the time that I have known you, however, brief our meetings were, all I can see is this bright light that shines in your eyes. No evil person could ever have such a look.”

It hadn’t been intentional, revealing one of her deepest secrets. Emma had been having a drink with Hook on the dock. His ship had been right beside them, his crew working away. They had been laughing when a group of four men had approached and informed her that they were taking her back to her parents. Hook had defended her, they stood side by side, and fort the men off. Another man had appeared from behind Hook, Emma had seen the blade and reacted. The man was thrown into the water by an invisible force startling everyone.

It only took seconds for everyone on the dock to realise that Emma had magic, she had used magic to stop that man from hurting Hook. The look of fear seemed to pass from person to person, the men that had attempted to take her fled, and when she looked at Hook and had seen his face Emma had run. As quickly and as far as she could.

It hadn’t taken her long to know that she ran because she didn’t want to see the fear in Hook’s eyes.

Emma frowned. “I hurt those men, though.”

Hook said, “Yes, but they were also trying to hurt you. Would you feel different if you had used your sword instead?”

“Probably,” she said.

“Why?” he asked.

“Because when I beat someone with my sword, they don’t look at me like I’m a monster.”

Hook’s hand released her hand and cupped the side on her face. His thumb ran across her cheek, and his voice was almost a whisper. He said, “Love, you aren’t a monster.”

She felt a tear gather in her eye. “Than what am I?”

The look in his eyes was the furthest thing from fear. He stroked her cheek and said, “You are Emma Swan, a mystery that I plan to unravel.”

Emma couldn’t stop her smile. He could always do that; change how she was feeling simply by saying a few words. “Do you know?”

“Aye. If you let me.”

They were so close. If she moved slightly closer, she could have kissed him, tasted his lips. It was dangerous, falling like this for a pirate, but she wasn’t a princess anymore, not really. What was the harm?

Emma found herself getting closer, but a snapping twig pulled her back. She gripped the sword she had lying on the ground beside her. Hook gripped his own and slowly stood. She waited as she stepped out of the tent and looked around.

A blade swung, but Hook was fast enough to catch it. He grunted and pushed back at the man. Emma slipped from her tent and held up her blade. It was the Bounty Hunter. Blood was pouring from a wound on his head, but it didn’t seem to bother him.

“Well,” he said, “look at that.” He smirked at Emma and leered at her.

Hook pulled her slightly behind him. “You won’t be looking at anything much longer, mate.”

The Bounty Hunter laughed. “Calm down, pirate. I’ll make you a deal. That little girl is the missing princess, daughter of Snow White. The price for her return in triple. So how about you let me take her in, and I’ll give you a third of the reward.”

Hook shook his head. “I don’t think so mate.”

“Aww, do you have a crush?” the man mocked.

Emma was tempted to push Hook aside and show this man who he was dealing with, but it seemed Hook was faster.

“Aye,” said Hook as he brought down his blade.

The man blocked the strike and stepped back. Emma had watched Hook fight before, but this was something else. With every blow, he seemed to push the man further and further back. The Bounty Hunter stumbled, and Hook moved in closer. Hook used his hook to catch a shorter blade that the man pulled out and brought his foot up to kick the man in the gut. He landed on his back and groaned.

Hook turned to look at her and smiled. “I’ve been waiting to do that.”

Emma shook her head but couldn’t help but laugh.

It happened before Emma could react. The Bounty Hunter pushed himself up and stabbed Hook in the back. The short blade went through his stomach, catching both by surprise. The Bounty Hunter chuckled and said, “Guess I’ll be keeping the whole reward for myself.” He yanked the short blade back out of Hook and Hook fell to his knees.

“Emma,” he groaned, before collapsing onto the ground.

“No,” she yelled.

“Oh yes, now put the sword down Princess and make this easy for yourself.”

Emma glared at him and clenched her fist. “I don’t think so.” It was instinctual, emotional. Emma raised her hand and for the first time that she could remember she used her magical intentionally.

The Bounty Hunter cried out in surprise as he was lifted into the air and thrown across the opening and into a tree. He hit the wound with a loud thump, his head letting out a loud crack as it connected with the wood.

Emma didn’t give him another thought before she rushed over to Hook and dropped down beside him. He was holding his wound, gasping.

“Killian?” she gasped, grabbing his shoulders.

He groaned but smiled.

“Why are you smiling? You’ve been stabbed?” she nudged him.

He moaned but grasped her forearm. “I like hearing my name on your lips.”

Emma wanted to hit him. “I say your name all the time.”

He shook his head. “I meant my real name.”

“Well, I’ll make sure to say it more often if you don’t do stupid things like that in the future,” she said.

He smirked. “No promises, love.”

Emma looked down at his wound and moved his hand out of the way. He was bleeding heavily, and there was no way to get him to a doctor, not on her own.

“It’s alright, love,” he said. He grabbed her hand and brought her knuckles to his lips. He kissed them and said, “I think I’ve lived long enough.”

Tears filled Emma’s eyes. This man, this bloody pirate, had come out of nowhere. They had barely spent a few days together if she added up all the time they had shared. But this cocky, rugged pirate had given her more than anyone else ever had. She couldn’t lose him.

“No,” she said, tears dripping.

“No?” he asked.

“No,” she said again. “I am sick of all this crap. For once, I am getting what I actually want.”

He squeezed her fingers. “And what might that be?”

Emma didn’t respond. She placed her hand over his wound and scrunched her eyes shut. She begged and pleaded for her magic to listen, to do what she wanted, to save the man she loved.

Emma paused. She loved him. She had fallen in love with a bloody pirate. More tears fell from her eyes, and a warmth appeared in her hand.

Hook let out a moan, but this wasn’t one of pain. “Wow,” he said.

Emma’s hand glowed brightly, and she felt a rush of energy flow out of her and into Hook’s wound. It was only for a few seconds, and as the glow faded, Emma pulled her hand back and saw that the wound was gone.

“I did it,” she whispered.

“I told you so,” he said.

She frowned at him. “What?”

Hook smirked and sat up, his hand reaching to cup her cheek. “No monster could glow that bright.”

Emma smiled and kissed him. It was unlike anything she ever imagined. Hook’s lips were hard against hers, not so rough that he took control, but like he watched to taste every inch of her. She felt his hand slip into her hair and his hook wrap around her waist. He pulled her as close as he could and dove his tongue into her mouth. It was everything she wanted and more. Her heart pounding, his hands holding her.

She pulled back only when she needed air. Hook’s lips stayed on her skin, leaving gentle kisses against her chin.

Emma smiled and twisted her finger in the short hair at the nape of his neck. This pirate was all sorts of trouble. He was a tremendous flirt, always up to no good, and seemed to get into the same amount of trouble that she did. Emma knew that there was a lot that she didn’t know about him, but she couldn’t help but want to get to know him, and so much more.

“Killian,” she said.

He smiled against her skin. “Yes, love?”

“Let’s find a better place to continue this.”

***

Things hadn’t been easy, but they stuck together. The fear she had felt when faced with her magic and also that she could have lost Killian before she had truly known him had been enough for her to accept that she couldn’t ignore her magic. It wasn’t something she used very often, keeping it for last resort purposes. Over the last four years, there hadn’t been any need for it, but it was a small comfort to know that it was there, just in case.

Emma didn’t know if her parents had fully understood that she had magic. There had been plenty of talk with the fairies, particularly Blue, about her being the product of true love and what could evolve from that. She could remember times when her magic had reacted, but no one had ever sat her down and said, ‘Emma, you have magic.’ It was just another thing that she had felt that her parents had lied to her about.

The letter seemed to glare at her. Emma clenched her hands and felt the buzz of magic running through her. She could very easily turn the letter to ash, burn it, and then pretend that she had never received it. Start her day and get the Jolly Roger ready for its return to the sea. Killian wouldn’t push her, he would offer her his shoulder and ear, but he wouldn’t tell her what to do—he never had.

Emma stood up, grabbed the letter and broke the seal. Unfolding the pages, she recognised her mother’s script as easily as she would her face. She didn’t have to read the words to know that it had been painful for her mother to write to her. The ink of the page was smudged in certain spots. Words had been crossed out and rewritten or rephrased. Just the state of the letter told her that it had been just as difficult for her mother to send as it was for Emma to read it.

She knew she had too. After all this time, even with all her anger, Emma felt that her parents deserved just for her to read their words. She didn’t have to respond, she told herself. Just read the words and then move on.

Emma took a deep breath and folded it open the whole way.

_Emma._

_I have tried to write this so many times. Once I would have found it easy to write to you and tell you whatever I needed to. But things have changed. Everything has changed._

_I don’t know how long it will take for this note to reach you, but it has been almost four years since you disappeared, and I want you to know that I have missed you every single day. Your father and I have wanted nothing more than your safe return to us since the moment we discovered you were gone._

_We want you to know that we regret everything that led up to that day. When you found out those things that we kept from you, I wanted nothing more than to go back and to make a different choice. But we both know that is impossible. I must live with what I have done and can only hope that you will accept my apology._

_I am sorry, Emma. I love you with my whole heart; from the moment you came into the world, I have wanted nothing other than for you to be safe, happy, and loved. I hope that wherever you are now, wherever you have found yourself over these past four years that you have that. That you are safe, that you are happy, and that you feel loved._

_Your father and I also want you to know that you will always be welcomed home with open arms, but that it is your choice to return._

_And with that, I must do something that I wish I didn’t have to. But I must ask for your help. A dark magic, something older than anything we have seen, has awoken on the border of our kingdom. People have gone missing; men, women, and children, have disappeared from their beds and from the forests. We have sort out all who could help us, and they have all told us the same thing. The Dark One has returned. The only way to defeat dark magic such as this is with light magic. The light magic that you have inside us may be the only way that we can keep our people safe._

_I know it is wrong of me to ask for your help after everything we have done. I was desperate to find another way, but I don’t think there is._

_Please do not return for me, or for your father. Please only return if you want to or if you feel the need to._

_Once again, I am sorry, my beautiful girl. I love you with my whole heart._

_Your Mother._

Emma’s hand shook uncontrollably. Tears were falling down her cheeks, and she didn’t know what to do. All she had wanted was for her parents to take it all back, for them to not make the choices they made. Things could have been happier for them all. But there was no going back and no changing anything. This was the result of all their choices, and now Emma had a choice of her own to make.

Two soft taps at the door made Emma lookup. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and took a breath. “Come in,” she said, her voice croaking.

The door opened, and Killian stood in the frame for a moment, taking in her appearance. He gave her a strained smile before crossing the room and wrapping her in his arms. It was what she needed. His warmth and his touch. No words, no wisdom, just love. They didn’t move for some time. Killian’s hook rested on her lower back, and his hand gently stroked her side.

Emma knew what she had to do. Her mother had begged for her help. If the Dark One had returned, then there was no other choice. She would have to go back, return to the place she truly thought she would never step foot in again.

“It’s time,” she said. Her words muffled as her face was buried into his chest.

Killian nodded. He didn’t need an explanation. He knew exactly what she meant. “I will inform Mr Smee, we will leave at dawn tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Let me know if you would like a part 2?
> 
> Any constructive feedback is welcomed!


End file.
